winxabrigedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1-WAH Studios Version
Name Of Episode: The Orge, the witch, and plot-hole Scene 1: Bloom's Bedroom Vanessa: Wake up my little twig Bloom: Ten more minutes Vanessa: Honey, you're gonna be late Bloom: No I'm not, I got my period yesterday Vanessa: Not for that Bloom wakes up Bloom: Oh shit! Bloom puts on her clothes Bloom: Wait, I thought it was summer Vanessa: Gotha! Bloom: You bitch! Vanessa: Ah, I love having stupid children Bloom: F..k you, mom! Bloom walks to her bed and lies down Bloom's Living Room Mike: Morning my... Bloom: I am not anerixic! Mike: I didn't say you were Bloom: Good cause I'm not. I'm just allegic to everything ediable Vanessa: Just don't eat up the flowers at my shop this summer Bloom: For the last time, I'm not working in that stupid shop this summer! Mike: Sorry honey, we just can't trust a ten year old girl in the house Bloom: I'm six freaking teen Mike: Really? Bloom: Yes, I have my license and everything Mike: That reminds me, there's something waiting for you outside. It's red, shiny, has wheels, and really really fast Bloom: You mean... Oh my god Bloom runs outside Bloom: You got me a carrrrr...cicyle Mike: Ha ha ha! It may have a flat tire or two but, it nothing to good for my baby girl. So, what you think? Nice, huh? Bloom: Uh, yeah sure Bloom walks away Bloom: Bastard (whispers) Kiko: I'm go clip my seed if you know what I mean Bloom sits against a tree and eats a apple Kiko: Not a rabbit! Not a rabbit! Not a rabbit! Kiko falls face front Bloom: Relax Kiko, I'll finish up in a minute Kiko: Stupid slut! You have to see this! Bloom: What's wrong, boy? Is little Jimmy stuck in the well again? Kiko: Just come, you whore! Bloom runs with Kiko Monster's voice: That's what she said! A girl's voice: Just get out my house, you perv! A blonde haired fairy is seen fighting little monsters Girl's voice: Fabolous Flash! Bloom: Wait a minute! There's no well! Where's Jimmy? Girl: Like go away you Irish freak Orge: I'm Scottish, you little assy. Now, attack my Knuts! Girl: Eww! Like I wanna see little ones. Like LOL The Orge attacks the fairy Orge: Now take care of her! Girl: This was not on my contract Orge snatches the fairy's staff and get in her face Orge: Now, give me that rod so I can finish the job Girl: Eww! Bloom: Let her go! Or else I'll... wait what am I gonna do Bloom sticks out her hand and creates a sheild Bloom: Ah, don't hurt me! I mean take that. Yeah, that was my plan to do all along. I think The orge grabs Bloom's arms Ogre: Come here so I can slap you Bloom: Ahh! Girl: Like OMG, like my name is Stella and this is hair blonde wind Bloom looks up at Stella Stella faints Bloom: Oh my goodness, she's anrexic, too. We have to help her Voice #2: Knut, come here. Knut! Knut: Yes, mommy? Voice #1: Bad Orge, very bad orge! How dare you fail us?! Do we need to get the sqrit bottle?! Knut: No mommy Category:Scripts Category:WAH Studios Category:Bloom Category:Episode 1 Category:Stella